


Downtime

by RosyPalms



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Samus Aran returns to her ship after a week in the field and craves her boyfriend's cock.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Downtime

A notification pops up on your screen.

_Entry hatch opened. Credentials confirmed: Samus Aran_

She’s back. Samus has been out in the field for a week straight while you _held down the ford_. All that means is that you kept the ship clean and did the laundry, of course, but it’s got a better sound to it.

You feel antsy but remain seated. She’ll want to get out of her power suit first, and maybe grab a bite to eat. She’ll come to you when she’s ready.

You hear her coming closer; naked feet on steel plate flooring. So she wasn’t wearing much. You actively avoid imagining her naked, but that doesn’t keep you from growing hard. After a week without her, as much as a handshake would have gotten you hard.

“A week apart and I don’t even get a hello?” Samus says.

Her voice; dulcet, with a hint of played annoyance, and close. You wet your lips before you spin in your chair.

“Welcome home,” you say, looking up at her, “It’s good to see you.”

“I’ll bet,” she replied with a wry smile.

She would win that bet every time. Standing before you is a woman taller than most men at over two meters. She wears only underwear; a sports bra and high-legged matching panties. Everywhere you look you see muscle under flawless skin, which doesn’t take away from her femininity. Her face shows sharp but pretty features, and her blonde hair is long and shiny. The hard look of her toned limbs and torso is offset by large breasts and broad hips. You know full well that her training does wonders for her posterior, even if you can’t see it right now.

She might as well have been an amazonian goddess, strong, impressive, and stunningly beautiful. She is Samus Aran, and her face is coming closer.

A kiss, short and experimental, gives you goosebumps. Not at all sated, Samus comes in again, this time driving her tongue into you mouth. You welcome it and try to keep pace while your dick feels like it might rip through your pants. She’s warm, her lips are silky soft, and her smell arouses you. She hasn’t showered yet.

She looks deep into your eyes when the kiss ends.

“Did you miss me?” she asks.

You nod breathlessly. Then you inhale sharply. A hand is fondling your crotch. Samus smiles lasciviously.

“Oh, yes you did. I missed you, too.”

Her hand leaves your aching crotch, but the respite is short. She climbes into your lap, wrapping her strong arms around your shoulders. Her chest is now on your eye-level; inviting and soft. Just as you think that, Samus squeezes you to it, smothering you in the most wonderful way. You can’t help but grasp her luscious ass and squeeze it in return. You feel a kiss on the crown of your head and a hand tenderly stroking your hair.

“Did you behave yourself while I was out?”

The tone of her voice is almost motherly. It was common for her to give you instructions before she went out for long stretches of time. You feel eager to answer because you know you’ve been good. You look up at her and nod. She gives you a kiss on the forehead and gently gyrates her hips. She’s grinding against your erection and you make a soft pleasured noise. Samus seems to enjoy your reaction.

“Did you clean?” she asks softly.

You nod.

“And you kept up with your research?”

You nod again. You’re a xenobiologist and somehow fell in with a bounty hunter; a fantastic opportunity for field research. The fact that said bounty hunter is the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen is an obvious plus.

“Good.”

Samus gets up, and you’re grateful for the break. You thought you were going to cream your pants at that rate. However, the breather is short. Beautiful, tall, imposing Samus Aran sinks to her knees in front of you, which is a turn-on in and off itself, and proceeds to open your pants. 

She purses her lips when your cock springs free. She spits in her palm before grasping you. Again, you can’t contain a strangled moan as she slowly strokes your dick. Samus’ eyes rest on your face.

“Did you masturbate?”

“N-no,” you groan.

Samus doesn’t like it when you touch yourself, so you avoided it.

“Did you do the laundry?”

You nod, gasping for breath. Her hand has no right to be so soft and pleasurable! Her strokes are long and slow, trailing from your very tip down to the root and back again, over and over.

“Even all the pretty things you bought for me? Are you sure you didn’t jerk off a little?” she asks teasingly.

“Mhm!” you reply, trying to contain yourself.

The _pretty things_ are an assortment of lingerie. You like seeing her in it and she likes wearing it for you. Obviously, sex happens when she does, and handling the items you remembered it in vivid detail. You remember taking fistfuls of lacy underwear in various colors and sniffing it when she was away. The temptation had been great, but you kept it in your pants.

Samus’ saliva has long since dried up, but her hand moves smoothly regardless thanks to the copious of amount of pre-cum leaking from your glans.

“Well, looks like you’re telling the truth. I’m proud of you, and I think you deserve a reward.”

“What kind of reward,” you ask tensely.

If she doesn’t stop stroking soon, you’ll end up cumming all over her. Thankfully, knowing Samus, that won’t be an issue at all. She licks her plush lips and comes closer. Her cheek brushes yours as she brings her mouth close to your ear. You feel her warm breath, and her chest presses into your crotch. Her hand is still moving.

“Since you saved up your warm delicious cum for me,” she whispers, “maybe you should decide where the first shot goes?”

She pulls away so you can look into her eyes. They are large and beautiful. Samus bites her lip and speaks, her voice breathy and excited.

“What’s it going to be, baby? Wanna cum on my face? How about my tits? My ass? I know you enjoyed that footjob I gave you before; wanna-?”

“Pussy,” you choke.

Samus’ smile grows, and she leans in to kiss you. The kiss is so tender that you think you’re going to make a mess of her bra instead, but as she pulls away she lets go of your cock. It stands straight up, twitching hard and spilling pre-cum over your chair and thighs.

“Why did I know you would say that?”

Samus rises to her feet and turns around, giving you a good look at her bodacious, thong-clad ass. She shoots you a smile across her shoulder and beckons with a finger for you to follow her. Your eyes fixed on her perfect ass, you scramble to your feet and almost trip over your pants. You kick them off and go after her.

On the way, Samus casually pulls her bra over her head and tosses it aside. She leads you to the cot the both of you share. It’s too small for two, unless they cuddle tightly, which suits you fine. You do most of your sleeping in cryo-stasis anyways; given the chance, you don’t mind snuggling up to her at all.

She crawls onto it, pointing her round butt right at you, and wiggles it. Your first impulse is to grab it, so you do; fondling her cheeks and even kissing them. Samus watches this with bemusement, but clears her throat loudly when you’ve exhausted her patience.

Pulling down her thong is always enjoyable, from the way the fabric glides over her smooth skin to the prize that is unveiled in the process. Before you can take a good look, the scent tickles your nose; a hint of sweat and a plethora of arousal. Tease though she is, Samus is just as backed up as you are. You think about having a taste first, but seeing how red and glistening her smooth lips already are, you see no reason to wait. You climb onto the cot behind her, line your stupendously hard cock up with some difficulty and thrust.

You cry out in unison.

You take a moment to collect yourself and start thrusting. Samus’ slick insides are tight around you and almost oppressively hot. It’s a struggle not to cum right away, but you grit you teeth through the pleasure. After a week of waiting, you don’t want it to end too soon.

It was thrilling, having this amazonian beauty bent over in front of you, moaning away happily as you drive yourself into her, surrendering herself to you. You spank her ass and she yelps.

“More!” Samus cries, and you oblige.

You pummel her pussy and slap her butt occasionally. It feels fantastic to slam your hips against her, to bump against that amazing rear. Samus is moaning into a pillow and growing tighter. You know you won’t last much longer, so you pull out and flip Samus over.

She lies before you, panting and hugging the pillow to her chest. Her legs are wide open, waiting for you to fuck her more. You hastily slide back into her, which makes her moan. You rip the pillow from her finger and toss it away before hugging her hard. With your face pressed into her cleavage, you thrust away, crazy with need.

Samus’s strong arms close around you, and you hear her moans and cries rising in pitch. She’s getting close, and so are you. A week’s worth of seed boils inside you, rising steadily, only remaining bottled up because of your conscious effort. When you hear Samus utter a soft whimper you let go.

Both of you cum. Just as the first blast of semen leaves you, Samus’s strong vaginal muscles spasm around you. You groan into her tits while her pussy seems to tickle the cum out of you. Blast after blast of viscous semen comes out, and you begin to wonder where you were storing it all. Everything’s warm and smells of her. You feel light headed even as you squeeze out more cum, and for a while the two of you just lay in bed, breathing hard and savoring your reunion.

Eventually, Samus’ heartbeat calms down again. She starts petting your hair. You find one of her nipples and suck it lovingly.

“I wonder which of us is the bigger pervert; me and my love of cum, or you and your constant urge to try to put a baby in me,” she mused.

Different images wander through your head. Samus’ face, splattered with cum a hundred different ways, her body covered in it, her pussy overflowing with it. You’ve seen all this before. Her pussy was probably overflowing right now! Yet, the thing you want to see is her belly swollen with your baby. You grow hard again, and since you are inside her already, you start thrusting once more. Samus moans softly in response.

“You realize I’m on birth control, right?”

“Birth control can fail,” you tell her.

The chances of that were slim, but they were not zero.

Samus grows tighter around you as you pick up speed. Both of you begin moaning again. Samus cups your face in her hands and makes you look her in the eyes.

“I allowed you to pick where the first load goes. The next one’s for my mouth. Got that?” she asks.

You nod and keep fucking her. Her pussy is a creamy mess after your first load, but that only excites you more.

When you’re ready, you pull out. Samus is upon you right away and starts sucking. The load is bigger than expected. A hefty amount lands on Samus face while she struggles to swallow the rest, but that’s not a bad thing. Samus likes facials, after all, and she looks pretty with your cum on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever written about Samus before? I don't think I have, even though she is a big favorite of mine; that is her Super Metroid iteration.


End file.
